


Undertale: Lyrical Journey

by MissSugarPink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: lyrics, ost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: I just wanted to write lyrics to every single song in the Undertale OST.





	1. Once Upon A Time

Long ago…  
In this place…  
Monsters and Humans fought for their race…

Humans won…  
The battle's done…  
Monsters were banished one by one…

Then, on a mountaintop, where blood was shed  
A child, their heart racing, chose on this land to tread  
They wondered, “are the legends really true?”  
“Are there monsters down below?” To this land they bid adieu.

(You’ve fallen down,  
Do you need help?  
I will guide you through this land.)

(You can’t give up,  
Stay determined,  
You’re so much stronger than you know.)

(Just remember,  
I’m here for you  
Up until the very end…)


	2. Start Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do mean _every_ song in the OST....

What will you  
Choose to do?  
Restart? Or else Continue.

No matter  
What you choose  
You’ll be safe here, you can’t lose.


	3. Your Best Friend (Extended Cut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you dodge around Flowey's bullets during this scene, the music continues in a modulated key. I went ahead and wrote lyrics for that too.

Hey there, Human!  
It’s nice to meet you!  
Need any help? Well, golly!  
Just say the word, Friend,  
I’d love to aid you,  
Just let me make you stronger!

What are you doing?  
Why are you dodging?  
Don’t you want some LV?...

Is this a joke, kid?  
What, are you brain dead?  
Run into my bullets…


	4. Fallen Down

Hello… my dear child,  
Would you care for a slice of pie?  
Do you need help, I will heal you, do not fret  
I will keep you safe and warm.

Oh my child… have you fallen down?  
I will treat every bitter wound.  
There you go, now, just take my hand  
I will guide you through this land.

Oh my child… Are you getting bored?  
I promise, I will be by your side soon.  
Until then, please amuse yourself, but   
Keep in mind that there are dangers…

Oh, dear child - please, be careful.  
I cannot be there for you forever  
Sometime soon, there will come a day when  
You will go off, all alone…


	5. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one gets a bit confusing without proper editing, but I'm having a hell of a time getting the formatting. The things in parenthesis is the underline baseline in the song, the part you don't hear as easily as the big melody part. They're being sung at the same time.

(Do not fear the dark…  
Do not fear the cold…)

This is how my story begins (Do not fear the dark…)  
A fallen human, alone, (Do not fear the cold)  
Well not quite-  
Monsters surround me at all times. (Do not fear the dark. Do not fear the cold)

I must admit (Do not be afraid)

I am just a little scared of- (You are much stronger than you know)

All these Monsters… (Do not fear the dark…)  
What will I do? (Do not fear the cold…)

What will they do?  
Will this fallen human fight back  
Or will they  
Show us mercy we do not deserve

It’s been so long (Here in this dark)  
Since the last human fell (Lost in this cold)  
How could they know? (Listen to the tale)  
What they will do? (Of a human, bold)

I fell under  
Ground, and now I  
Don’t know just where  
I am, but I will keep  
Moving forward  
Till the end

And someday soon (We know it is soon)  
I know I will find the sun  
I’ll learn the tale  
Of the monsters and  
Of the humans  
Of the war they fought  
So long  
Long ago  
Oh

(Do not fear the dark)  
(Do not fear the cold…)


	6. Uwa!! So Temperate

There is a tale, one faded and old  
Told in this dark  
Told in this cold  
Listen close as you walk on this trail  
Listen and hear  
The Undertale

Long ago, a human fell  
Fell down so far  
Into our hell  
Their name is long gone, for who could tell  
So long ago  
This Undertale 

(Long ago, long ago)  
(This tale, this tale)  
(Listen close, listen close)  
(One who fell, one who fell)

Run, run along, go to Toriel  
Run, little child  
Another who fell  
Move along, please, do not fail  
The last child in  
The Undertale


	7. Anticipation

You have been met with   
Yes you have been met with  
You have been met with  
A new monster to-o meet!


	8. Unnecessary Tension

Oh no  
You are all alone  
There is   
Nowhere  
You can hide  
Just keep  
Moving onwards  
Hope Toriel’s  
On the far side


	9. Enemy Approaching

Oh hello there, well  
It’s so nice to meet you  
What’s that, you fell?  
I’m terrified!

We’re so sorry human  
We’re just so scared  
Please see us for who we are

We don’t mean to hurt you  
It’s just self-defense  
Spare us, we beg mercy

Could we really blame you?  
If you lashed out  
We just pray you won’t  
What’s this all about?

We’re just lost down here  
Just ran into you  
We’re so sorry human  
What else can we do? (But fight you!)


	10. Ghost Fight

Oh no, what do we have here?  
Someone found my hiding spot  
Guess it wasn’t really all that  
Now I’ve got to say hello

I don’t quite know how to do that  
Guess I’ll make it up as I go  
Maybe crack a joke or two  
If I’m feeling up to that

Woah!   
I’m sorry  
Guess I really don’t know what I’m   
Doing here   
(Other than messing up)

I’m just a simple ghost  
I’m not a very good host  
I really don’t feel up to this  
(Feeling kind of transparent) 

Oh?  
What’s that?  
Oooo~  
Maybe I’ll  
Pretend  
To be asleep  
Z z z z   
Z z z z  
(Are you gone yet?)  
Look, you’re still here  
You give a cheer  
(The fight box’s getting wet)


	11. Determination

You cannot just give in, in this fight!  
Stay determined, and you’ll live through the night  
You can do this, I know, I believe in you  
Stay determined, see the rest of it through

You’ve fallen down   
You’re going through it alone  
Nonetheless, I know  
That you’ll survive this

You are so strong, child  
Don’t let this place take its toll!  
Just continue pushing onward  
At the cost of your soul.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenthesis are Toriel when they start. Sung as a duet, wherein Toriel is the higher melody voice.

Welcome home, my dear child  
How are you today?  
Just get some rest, please  
Do not stray

I’m afraid the pie has  
Not cooled down as of yet  
I do hope that you will  
Enjoy my surprise

Sleep well, my child  
I’ll tuck you in warmly  
Sweet dreams, here’s a small treat  
For you now 

Would you care to know  
Some fun facts about snails?  
Stay here, please don’t go  
Down, down below

How far have I gone (My dear child)  
Down here in this tale   
I’m just scared of the (Rest awhile)  
Possibilities 

But it’s nice (You can stay here)  
Far better than above  
I might want to (No more trials)  
Stay here

But there’s not much to do (In due time)  
Down here so far below   
And what of the surface (This, I know)  
The things I might miss

I don’t know (My dear child might)  
I just might  
Have (Have)  
To (To)  
Go (Go)  
I truly want to stay

Eating pie (You aren’t the first to fall)  
Sleeping soundly  
Resting here and (You know this is true)  
Being happy  
But I know that I must go and (But will you stay with me)  
Say good bye (Or be the last to die)

Moving on and (If you go onwards, he will win)  
Seeing sunlight  
Being home where (You will be gone)  
It’s warm and bright (I don’t think I can stand)  
I wish I could stay (One more heartbreak)

Here (Child)

Home (Stay home)

With you (With me)

Good (Good)

Bye (Bye)

My mom (My Child)


	13. Home (Music Box)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side noting that I sort of have always had this headcanon that Home was originally a lullaby that Toriel would sing to Asriel and Chara

Time to rest, my child  
Time to lay your sleepy head  
Time to sleep and dream of  
Things to come

You are the monarch of   
Our futures and one day  
There will come a time when  
You’ll surpass us all

Until then, my child  
Let sleep embrace you   
Let hopes and dreams flourish  
Inside of your soul

While you dream, we’ll be here  
Watching close over you  
We’ll be right here  
By your side

Sleep my child  
Rest in peace  
Here you’re safe, all thought has ceased  
Live your dreams  
Do not quail  
You’re the star of the Undertale

And, one day you will live above them all  
Leader of Humans, Monsters  
Bridge between the fall

You will live on in peace with friends  
And foes  
Until that day, well only us Monsters know

You

Will be there

By our sides

Child

Children, sleep


	14. Heartache

So the fight begins  
Now see  
Wh-at really wins  
Fight or use mercy  
It’s all up to you  
What path will you take  
Spare her this Heartache!

Fire all around  
Last awhile more  
She can’t hear you shout  
Above the roar  
Of the flames that burn  
But you hear her say

I’m just trying to protect you!  
If you leave, you never can return!

What will you do?  
What can you say?  
She won’t let you leave  
You can’t run away  
You have to fight  
No, please  
Just do this the right way!

Dodging left and right  
Fire dodges too  
You can see her doubt  
Shining through  
She cannot hurt you

I do not wish to hurt you, child  
But please, show me you are strong!  
For even now, they seek your soul   
(I am strong, but still so weak)  
And so, I cannot let you leave

Take another breath  
Dagger in your hand  
Temptation’s there  
Should you take a stand?

But if you fight her now  
Would you truly win?

I don’t know  
How can I tell?  
All this fighting here  
Ever since I fell

And you hear her say-

I cannot hurt you, child  
I look up and see  
Your merciful gaze  
Shining up at me  
And now I feel  
Tears streaming from my eyes  
As I hold my breath  
I’ve got so little left  
And I know that you must  
Continue forward  
It is in your blood  
Your soul, your life,   
I cannot keep you locked up here

I cannot just hurt you  
But by leaving, you hurt yourself  
What can I do?  
I just want you to be safe  
(You can’t always keep them safe)  
I cannot save just one  
Please child, fight or run


	15. sans.

What’s up kid  
How y’doin’  
You mini-human?  
Need some help  
Finding things  
To do here?

Just relax  
You’ve got plenty o’time  
To spare  
Keep movin’  
If you need  
To get outta here

If y’stay  
We’ve got plenty to amuse you, now  
There’s the shop, an inn  
And librarby

If you’d like  
You can head on down  
To Grillby’s  
He’s got grub  
Like fries and some burgers  
If you keep movin’ forward  
I hope you know that  
My lil’ bro  
Is waitin’ for you up ahead

I’d think twice  
‘Bout facing off with him  
His attacks  
Could really rattle you up!


	16. Nyeh Heh Heh!

I am so strong and great, I’m Papyrus  
Soon to be  
Part of the Royal Guard!  
I long to find and capture a human  
Because then I will achieve  
All my hopes and dreams!

I’ve made my traps, my puzzles, my gauntlets  
With immense amounts of care  
Precision and fun!  
When I capture the final human  
Their soul will be mine  
And my training will be done!


	17. Snowy

Snow  
All around you, so much  
Snow  
You shiver from the  
Cold  
As it chills you to   
The bone

There  
Is a path leading some  
Where  
You walk, taking great  
Care  
Not to slip and fall, it’s hard

You  
Keep moving on  
Today  
All that fire in your  
Way  
Just a distant memory

Solve  
All the puzzles in the  
Path  
Having fun and sharing  
Laughs  
With monsters along the way!

They  
All want to take your soul  
But  
You talk your way out

You know they are so tired of this place  
You want to free their race  
The entire Monster race!


	18. Uwa!! So Holiday

Hear, hear the bells  
Of the distant town  
Echo so clear  
All around  
As you walk  
Through the winter gale  
Just remember  
The Undertale

You are human  
This, you well know  
Walking through  
All of the snow  
But, recall  
You are not the first  
What would you do  
Were roles reversed?


	19. Dogbass

There is something here  
I can smell it from afar  
It’s right here!


	20. Mysterious Place

There  
Is a place  
Deep  
Hidden

You  
Cannot find  
The  
Way in


	21. Dogsong

It’s so nice to meet you   
Human from above!  
I would very much like to  
Lick you into submission!

But, you pet me so much  
So  
I will spare you!  
Do you have a stick  
If so then I will chase it!

It’s so cramped down here  
No place to run  
But, one day I will run  
When the barrier comes down!

You can’t help it human  
What path you choose  
It’s all up to you  
Do you have something to chew? To chew?


	22. Snowdin Town

So nice to meet you!  
Welcome to Snowdin Town  
Lots of nice warm shops  
Don’t let the cold get you down  
Why not stay awhile?  
Lots of friends to talk to  
So many monsters  
Happy to meet you 

Snow  
All around you, so much snow  
Feel the warmth inside you grow  
As you wander this path

So  
Where should you go?  
You just have no idea  
What business waits for you

You   
Think of all you’ve left behind  
The surface, high above  
These monsters do not know

Sky!  
Hills, sun, mountains and trees!  
You want to give them clouds  
And flowers in the breeze

You shiver from the snow, it’s very cold  
Perhaps you’d better find your way inside?  
There’s Grillby’s, Snowed Inn, and the Shopkeep’s too  
And each one has some brand new friends to meet


	23. Shop

Wel-come to the shop in   
Snowdin town  
Tell me how I can   
Help you.  
Nice to see a fresh face   
Where you from?  
Need any cinnamon bunnies  
For the road?

Life down here’s not as bad as   
It could be  
We all hope one day we’ll be free

But until that time we’ll keep on going  
We’ll all just keep on hoping  
Well  
That’s just life (Please come back soon!)


	24. Bonetrousle

[Instrumental]

Well there, Human  
I see that   
You’re all caught up  
And weighed down  
By my clever  
Attack! 

What will you do  
Other than get captured  
By me,  
The one and only  
Great Papyrus!

You can try  
And jump away  
Fruitlessly  
(But give it your best!  
I know you can do this)

But if you can’t  
Then you will be  
Trapped and I will  
Be a real guard!  
Undyne will be so pleased!

What, I’m not flustered  
By your flirting  
Not at all  
How could I  
Ever be outdone?

We’ll date later  
After you’re captured  
Hope you’re prepared  
For immense amounts of fun!

But my dear human  
First we must   
Complete  
This battle   
To the death  
(Not really but it sounds

So much cooler to   
Say it’s too the death)  
But do not fret!  
I will not hurt you!  
(Jump!)


	25. Dating Start!

Here!  
We are starting  
This date  
(So kawaii)

Press  
C to see  
The charts  
Going  
So high!

What  
Do we do  
This book will  
Be our guide

Hold  
On I’ll read  
Ahead  
To help us  
Decide

Don’t worry,  
I’m always  
Prepared  
My friend! (Prepared!)

Even though  
I’ve never  
Really  
Gone out on a date…

But don’t you worry, human  
I will be sure to treat you well! (Very well!)

Next  
Step after   
Hitting that  
C button

I   
Must ask   
You out on   
A date

What?  
You’re saying No  
Well  
No worries

It!  
Only said to ask  
Fortunately

I can see on your face  
You’re so happy! (Happy!)  
To be on this date with me (Papyrus)

Oh I just can’t wait to feel that feeling  
Of love, when is it coming?  
I’m sure   
It will be   
Coming soon!

(I’m sure it’s coming soon)   
I will make you so happy! (I’m sure it is coming!)  
(I’m sure it’s coming soon)  
Just you and me, together (I’m sure it is coming!)  
(I’m sure it’s coming soon)  
This is surely how you date! (I’m sure it is coming!)  
(I’m sure)  
It’s coming soon! (It’s coming soon!)

[Instrumental]

I’m so happy  
Oh I’m sure it will be coming   
That feeling that  
I’m sure you’re feeling  
So strongly! (x2)


	26. Dating Tense!

Tension, ten-tension. There is ten-tension.  
I am sure that this will be sorted out  
But that clothing that you are wearing  
Did you intend for me  
To ask you out all along?

Tension, ten-tension. There is ten-tension. (There is so much tension)  
I am sure that this will be sorted out (I cannot believe it’s happening)  
(I do not know just how)  
(They will get through this)


	27. Dating Fight!

FIGHT!  
Our first fight  
It begins  
Prepare!

THIS!   
Is a key part   
Of dating  
Too!

CON  
Flict is crucial   
To this plot  
We share

I  
Do not plan  
To lose  
To you

I hope you know   
I will not stand down!  
I will see this through to the end!

Your dating power  
Will not overcome  
Me, the Great Papyrus!

Come on, let’s get to fighting  
Changing clothing and dating  
(Power!!!!)


	28. Premonition

What do you

Really know?

What’s the tale

Down below?

Monsters fought

Humans won

Flowers talk

Who to trust?


	29. Danger Mystery

Undyne…  
She’s  
There  
A….bove


	30. Undyne

Don’t let her spot you  
She will kill you  
Dangerous  
Warrior

You cannot be safe  
If she is nearby  
She will hunt you down  
You are sure to die

Please (What was that sound?)  
Just run (Did she hear you now?)  
Find cover (Stand stock still)  
Now (Hold your ground)  
Among   
The grass (She will find you here)  
(She will come searching)  
(You have much fear)  
(Stuck here cowering)

Keep your head down low  
Determination  
Will get you through this  
Watch her frustration

She is hunting humans  
Collecting their souls  
Trembling here  
Keep in mind your goals

It’ll all end soon  
Run, she’s turned away  
Flee from this fight  
Live another day


End file.
